Genjutsu Eterno
by Merlina Inuzuka
Summary: ¿Que es lo que pasa cuando encuentras la felicidad, pero de pronto te es arrebatada? lo soportarias? a Hinata le ha pasado algo semejante,despues de mucho luchar, al fin habia encontrado la felicidad, con Sasuke, pero el destino, no la quiere ver feliz
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, !!! aqui les traigo este fic, un poco tragico, ojala les guste mucho,

disfrutenlo, porque esta lleno de sorpresas!!

a por cierto, me vi en la necesidad de crear unos personajes, (obviamente inspirados en naruto) que se los ire presentando conforme

avanze el fic, as que lean, y escribanme por si tienen alguan duda de la historia

bye a todos!!!

**

* * *

Genjutsu Eterno**

Corre, por los limites de aquel lugar, corre para llegar a su lugar donde le han dicho que el debe estar, corre a través del bosque, a través del viento, nada lo detendrá, su deber debe cumplir, debe cumplir lo que se le ha dicho, poco a poco la neblina se disipa y con un respiro profundo llega a aquel lugar, donde esta ella, la que le espera, pero no le espera por amor, le espera por devastación, pues aunque irónico parece aquel que alguna vez amo, aquel que siempre la hizo sufrir, es de nuevo el culpable de su dolor.

Lo siento- le dice mientras agacha la cabeza en una forma negativa

La muchacha que devastada esta, solo de deja caer de rodillas, unas lagrimas comienzan a delinear su pálido rostro, y un grito estremecedor se escucha en todo el lugar – ¡Sasuke!!!!-

Había pasado un año desde que Sasuke y Hinata, se habían casado, después de muchos problemas, al fin lo había logrado, vivían en la mansión Uchiha, era increíble como aquellas almas tan diferentes, pudieran haber terminado así, se les veía contentos, de vez en cuando al muchacho Uchiha se le veía sonreír y a la joven Hyuga sonrojarse, como si fuera la primera vez.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el y en ella, vivían un matrimonio feliz, dentro del jugueteo del amor, en el cual los dos adoraban ser participes, la luna que se había convertido en su fiel cómplice, adoraba ver aquel juego de amor.

Nada podía estar mejor, cuando era otoño, los pétalos de cerezo, se encargaban de teñir, el suelo de rosa, aquella joven adoraba danzar descalza por aquel paisaje, adoraba mucho más ver su rostro en el estanque.

En una ocasión, se recuerda que era el mes de octubre, de rodillas viendo su rostro, como era su costumbre, una voz la interrumpió.

Espero, que no vayas a caer, ten cuidado-

Si, lo tengo, pero me gusta mucho verme en este estanque-

Porque no usas un espejo, es menos peligroso-

Si, tienes razón, pero el espejo solo muestra una parte de mí, aquí puedo ver lo que realmente soy, no sé, el agua tiene algo que me maravilla, es como si me conociera y supiera lo que siento.- le dice la muchacha mientras delinea el agua con sus dedos.

En verdad ten cuidado no me gustaría, tener que levantarte, toda mojada, y mucho menos que esto se te haga un hábito, seria muy peligroso una caída así, más si llegaras a estar embarazada- le dice fríamente

Embarazada- lo dijo entre suspiros, mientras un leve rubor iba coloreando sus blancas mejillas

Entre suspiros, un accidente pasó, un accidente ya anunciado por el joven Uchiha, Hinata resbaló, cayendo en el estanque de agua helada, rápidamente Sasuke se acerco a ella, para ayudarle, no sin antes agregar un "ya vez, Te lo dije" con un tono molesto

Lo siento, perdóname- decía la joven mientras el Uchiha la sacaba del agua y la llevaba entre sus brazos directo a su habitación.

Ya mejor no digas nada ¿te lastimaste?- le dijo él, mostrando preocupación, pues a pesar de todo él la amaba y eso no iba a cambiar, ni aunque cayera diez mil veces al agua.

Espera aquí, iré por unas toallas, y te preparare el baño- le dijo mientras la colocaba sobre la cama, pero antes de que Sasuke la dejara en ese lugar, Hinata le detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

¿Que sucede?-

Me duele, mi rodilla, perdona Sasuke por quejarme- le dijo con mucha vergüenza

He, una año casados y todavía pides perdón, por cosas que no son tu culpa, en ves de decir eso, deberías tener más cuidado, últimamente, te has caído mucho- le decía, el joven Uchiha, que le lavaba y desinfectaba la herida mientras le regañaba.

Sasuke- menciono aquella joven, que abrazaba a su amado como nunca, él solo le correspondió.

Una mañana como muchas otras, una mañana de diciembre, una mañana fría de domingo, de esas que tanto apreciaban aquellos dos, porque la gente no solía salir a la calle cuando el clima estaba así y en verdad se podía apreciar la belleza de la calle solitaria.

Aquella pareja que encantada disfrutaba de un taza de té frente a la ventana viendo como la lluvia caía, e iba mojando poco a poco las hojas de los arboles. Fue en ese momento que una frase logro detener el tiempo para el joven Uchiha.

¿Sabes Sasuke?-

¿Que ocurre Hinata?-

Estoy…. Mmm…ahhh-

¿Que? Enferma, agobiada… ¿que?- le dijo con indiferencia mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Pues embarazada, tengo dos meses- le dijo la joven

El muchacho de mirada frívola, de frases secas, solo levantó la cabeza, una nueva mirada en aquellos ojos había nacido, una mirada de ilusión.

Que bueno, Hinata ahora tendrás que cuidarte más, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

por supuesto Sasuke, lo sé, el será nuestro hijo primero- lo dijo mientras se acariciaba el vientre

ya no quiero que andes, descalza por el estanque, no te lo quiero prohibir, pero si piensas ir hacia allá asegúrate de que alguien te acompañe, por cierto me tengo que ir- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios, para despedirse, del amor de su vida.

La muchacha le despidió con una sonrisa, y unos ojos llenos de felicidad, sin saber que esa expresión, Sasuke, la guardaría para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

si se quedaron con la duda aqui les traigo el capitulo dos de genjutsu eterno

Muchas gracias a los que me manderon un review y a los que la han marcado como historia favorita

GRACIas!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Una tarde de enero Sasuke llego a su casa para decirle a su amada una noticia devastadora, una noticia acompañada de una acción inevitable.

¡que!, ¿porque vas a ir?-

No me queda de otra opción, yo tampoco quiero ir- le dijo mientras preparaba su equipo ninja

¿Y quienes irán contigo?- le preguntaba mientras se acariciaba su vientre un poco abultado.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Sakura e Ino y para ocupar tu lugar irá Neji, debido a tu estado- le dijo mientras se colocaba su chaleco.

Y ¿de que se trata la misión? ¿debe ser una misión peligrosa, ya que Neji ira en mi lugar?-

Engañarte, no servirá de nada, pero tampoco quiero que te angusties, ni yo mismo se de que se trata, nos dirán en cuanto lleguemos a el lugar de encuentro, Shikamaru es el único que sabe-

¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?-

No lo sé, pueden ser días, semanas, hasta meses-

Y años también- le contesto Hinata a punto de llorar, pero algo le detuvo, Sasuke se acerco y le dijo – no seas débil, ya no llores, te prometo que regresaré antes de que nazca nuestro hijo, le he pedido a Lee que este al pendiente de ti mientras yo estoy fuera-

La muchacha fue separándose poco a poco, tenia la intención de reclamarle tal acción pero no fue hasta que tuvo lo ojos de Sasuke posados en los suyos, que decidió confiar y esperar, lo miró, pero solo unas lagrimas salieron de su rostro, pues en verdad sabia que no debía llorar.

-muy bien me voy- le dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su amada, y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos Sasuke ya se había ido.

Y con un leve recuerdo en su mente, colocó su mano en su vientre – así es el mundo ninja, y tendrás que acostumbrarte – en ese momento un impulso, la hizo correr hasta la entrada de la aldea, para ver si podía despedir a Sasuke pero ahí estaba Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, donde están los demás, ¿donde esta Sasuke?-

- no, nos vamos a reunir aquí, Sasuke ya se ha ido- intuyendo la razón por la cual Hinata estaba ahí

- pensé que se irían todos juntos-

- no, es mejor ir separados, por el bien de la misión-

- la misión… ¡Shikamaru! ¿Puedo pedirte un… un favor?-

El joven que tenía la costumbre de ver todo como un fastidio, la miro, - por supuesto siempre que este en mis manos y no sea un fastidio-

La muchacha, que metida en su desesperación, solo le dijo – no le dejes morir, por favor, no le dejes morir – y con una voz entre cortada, la muchacha termina su petición.

No deberías preocuparte- dice una voz, - el es un Uchiha, después de todo-

¡Lee!!- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

Entonces, Shikamaru- pregunto nuevamente

Si esta bien, hare lo que deba de hacer, al fin y al cabo es mi equipo… y mi amigo- y al terminar su frase se fue para seguir esa misión.

Una mano se poso sobre su hombro y le dio aliento

No te preocupes, estarán bien-

Lee tu sabes ¿Cuál es la misión?-

No, pero se que será un éxito, todos son jounin de alto rango, y lo principal regresaran con bien, ven la quinta quiere hablar contigo-

Me han dicho que estas embarazada, por lo visto veo que es verdad, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-

Por lo que me dijo Sakura antes de irse, dos meses y medio-

Lo imaginé, a penas comienza a abultarse tu vientre- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento – ven conmigo Hinata, quiero explicarte algo-

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin

Aquí es, siéntate, yo me encargare de cuidar de tu embarazo-

¿usted?, por que no Shizune, o alguien más –

Porque Sasuke me lo pidió-

Sasuke –

de repente Tsunade cambio el tema al ver la cara de Hinata, que estaba llena de dolor

¿sabes que sucede cuando nace un niño cuyos padres tienen Kekeigenkai?, para ser más especifica doujutsu-

No, ¿es algo malo?- dijo con mucha preocupación

No, no te preocupes, veras normalmente es el padre el que trasmite este gen, cuando la madre no posee ningún doujutsu, se tiene una certeza del 100% de que ese niño nacerá con el Kekeigenkai del padre sin importan el sexo del bebé, pero en tu caso nos basamos en el sexo de tu hijo veras si tu hijo es varón, no habrá duda de que heredara el sharingan de Sasuke, pero si es una niña, hay una posibilidad de un 50% de que nazca con el sharingan, es decir, hay más probabilidad de que sea una niña la que herede tu byakugan –

A que se debe eso, que me esta diciendo-

No se debe a nada de preocupación, solo que es importante que lo sepas-

Después de una larga platica acerca de los cuidados que debería tener la joven, unas palabras inevitables salieron de su boca

De que se trata la misión, a la que mando a Sasuke?, ¿porque quiere atenderme?-

La misión es de rango "S" y respecto a la segunda pregunta, ya te he dicho Sasuke me lo pidió.

Y con ese sentimiento en su corazón se marcho hacia su casa, acompañada de Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por la espera, se que me tarde bastante

pero aqui les traigo la continuacion de mi nuevo fic, no lo he olvidado lo tengo muy presente

bye los quiero mucho

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Las plantas se mueven junto con ellos, son unas sombras en medio del bosque después de tanto correr se habían reunido, ocho sombras se mueven a través de la espesa neblina.

Por fin se han detenido, después de correr mucho, una llama es encendida, al fin les dirán cual será trata su misión

Nos separaremos en dos grupos de cuatro ninjas- en el primer grupo estará compuesto por Naruto, Neji, Sakura y yo. Y el segundo grupo, Sai, Kiba, Ino y Sasuke. Muy bien el segundo grupo ira por delante, con el olfato de Kiba y la fuerza de Sasuke podremos proteger al equipo que conseguirá la información, en caso de que tengamos que pelear Sasuke, tú podrás hacer caer al enemigo en un genjutsu, sin tener que pelear a muerte, y lo principal sin desperdiciar chakra.-

Sakura e Ino, ustedes son básicas para proteger, nuestras vidas creo que su deber es más que obvio.-

Y poco a poco se fueron, repartiendo, siendo cada uno una parte básica de aquella complicada estrategia, pero a pesar de que cada uno conocía su posición, aun nadie sabía cual era la misión en verdad.

¿Y cual será la misión Shikamaru? no crees que ya es hora de que lo sepamos- pregunto un muchacho de ojos inquietos

si ya lo sé, pero esto es un fastidio, así que por favor, pongan atención, las ultimas semanas hemos recibido noticias de una organización-

como akatsuki- interrumpió, el rubio

quieres callarte, Naruto- le replico Sasuke

algo así solo que de ellos, no tenemos ninguna información, no sabemos nada de sus habilidades, en pocas palabras no sabemos nada, por la excepción de que existen-

¿entonces que hacemos aquí?-

Vinimos por que ellos lo pidieron-

¡¿Qué?!!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Pero si venimos directamente al enemigo – asumió Sakura

Si eso es verdad, pero era venir, o ellos eliminaría la aldea oculta entre las hojas-

¿Pero como?, ni siquiera sabemos quienes son, como es que eliminaría a la aldea, además como atacarían la aldea, y que rayos quieren de nosotros- contesto Ino

¿Entonces?- pregunto Kiba

Venimos a asesinarlos – contesto Shikamaru – ellos nos identificaran, por que ellos nos escogieron, eso lo sabias verdad Sasuke-

Si, lo sabia, ellos nos conocen muy bien a todos, e intuyo que ya han estado en la aldea al menos por una vez-

Sigo sin entender, nada- decía Naruto

¿Qué es lo querrán?- se cuestiono Sasuke

No lo sé, pero para evitar una tragedia hemos aceptado esta misión- contesto Neji

Muy bien, comeremos y dormiremos esta noche aquí, y después de eso cada grupo tomara su ruta, ¿entendido?- ordenó el líder de ese escuadrón.

Solo dos shinobis se encontraban haciendo guardia, tal vez sabían lo que esa misión implicaba

- antes de irnos, Hinata fue a buscarte a la entrada ¿esta embarazada verdad?-

-si, le dije que no anduviera por ahí sola-

- me pidió que no te dejara morir, Hmph, que fastidio-

- Hmph… Hinata – y con un gesto de disgusto se levanto y se fue -

Ya es hora de irnos, pero antes quiero que sepan que sus vidas están en mis manos, así que no hagan nada estúpido, ah! Y si nos toca ver a la muerte… solo nos queda enfrentarla, así que andando


	4. Chapter 4

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shinobis que corren a través de la espesa neblina, esa neblina que los hace indetectables y una joven con el corazón casi detenido, esa es la escena, que la noche oscura protege. Es la noche la que se encarga de protegerlos, en especial a él, pero se sabe que la noche no puede engañar a la muerte y mucho menos al destino.

Corriendo por aquel lugar, en busca de su destino, han notado que una sombra los persigue, no han llegado a un ese lugar, y ya hay alguien que pisa sus sombras, Shikamaru lo nota de inmediato y les ordena detenerse.

De inmediato un par de cuchillos kunai, son lanzados de los arboles, en medio de la noche la visibilidad es casi nula, pero con la ayuda de la luna, esa oscuridad se disipa, y ahora están listos para pelear, la luna como cómplice les muestras aquellos rostros, a los que se han de enfrentar.

Y conforme la luna se posa en su lugar, para ver tan cruda batalla, esta comienza, primero toman a los dos ninjas médicos, un par de kunoichis, su banda muestra que son de la aldea oculta entre la neblina, las tienes agarradas

Maldición déjame, o verás- gritó Sakura

Se de lo que eres capaz, Sakura Haruno - le dijo la kunoichi que la amenazaba con un cuchillo de chakra llamada, Itzume – sabes lo que pasara si este cuchillo te corta, ¡morirás!, ¡jajaja!! –

Que clase ninjas son- grito Ino-

Que ¿que clase de ninjas somos? Esa me parece una muy buena pregunta, somos… ninjas renegados, al igual que akatsuki, solo que la única diferencia es que nosotros somos más temibles, porque hemos sido entrenados por los mismos demonios - le contestó la segunda kunoichi que tenia el cabello rojo como la sangre, pero su cara era idéntica a la primera, su nombre Atzume-

Saben ¿porque los escogimos a ustedes?, creo que tu si lo sabes, ¿verdad Shikamaru? -

¿Por qué?- pregunto Kiba

Cada uno de ustedes peleo con un akatsuki, al menos una vez- contestó una voz de de mujer que salía de los arbustos -¿Dónde esta ella?- se interrumpió la misma voz

¿Quien?- pregunto Naruto, todos estaban quietos escuchando, pues ninguno de ellos, podía contra atacar debido a la condición de sus compañeras

Ella no vino, vine yo en su lugar- dijo Sasuke

Vaya, vaya Sasuke Uchiha que honor, esto es mejor que tenerla a ella, tu quien mató a mi amado maestro Itachi, pero aunque eres una mejor oferta, eso no implica que no estemos enojados por la mentira- contestó aquella joven de capa azul con nubes grises –mi nombre es Yuna -

Yo mate a mi hermano por un error crees que eso no me pesa, fue culpa de esos consejeros y del tercero, que lo chantajearon ¡no mía! –

A mi no me importa si sientes remordimientos, solo quiero ver como te retuerces en tu dolor-

¡basta! Yuna – una voz fuerte se escuchó salir de los arbustos

Taisei-

Sabes que no estamos aquí para tus estúpidos sentimentalismos, sino para obtener el jutsu secreto de resurrección de Orochimaru, además de que nos apropiaremos de sus Kekeigenkai, y sus técnicas únicas- le contestó el muchacho que recién había aparecido en la escena de batalla

De donde demonios salieron, tantos, solo pude detectar a uno, y son cuatro – se decía Shikamaru mientras pensaba en una estrategia – primero hay que liberar a Ino y Sakura, ellas son ventaja en batalla, pero no se que clase de cuchillos sean esos, ahora Sasuke podría atacar con el amaterasu, pero si esta chica fue entrenada por Itachi, lo más seguro es que sepa contrarrestarlo, ahora analizando las técnicas de cada uno, Naruto tiene la ventaja de Futon RasenShuriken, solo que necesita demasiado tiempo – Después de mucho pensar Shikamaru tenia un plan

Lentamente Shikamaru fue moviendo su sombra, hacia las kunoichis para que Sakura e Ino pudieran escapar

Sakura, Ino, gritó, corran vamos Sasuke –

¡Chidori!!!!-

Maldición se van a escapar, Yuna, ve tras esos cuatro-

Nosotros iremos por los otros-

No saben como detesto huir- dijo Naruto

Idiota es mejor que te calles, y siguas corriendo – le recriminó Sakura y justo en ese momento los dos escuadrones se escaparon

Maldición los perdimos- dijo Atzume

Ja, no te preocupes, su misión es matarnos, así que volverán – dijo Taisei

Por cierto Taisei, para que rayos queremos a Hinata Hyuga – preguntó Yuna

A ella no la queremos, lo que queremos ya lo tenemos– contestó Taisei antes de desaparecer, mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habian pasado ya dos semanas desde que Sasuke, se había ido a la misión, y como era su costumbre cada semana Hinata tenia un cita con la quinta para ver como iba su embarazo.

Atravesando aquel largo pasillo hacia la oficina, Hinata escucho tal vez, lo que nunca debió haber escuchado

Lady Tsunade, cuando le dirá a Hinata lo de Sasuke-

Lo que le debo de decir… son tantas cosas-

Usted sabe, que Sasuke fue en lugar de ella, a la misión, y a quien en verdad buscaba esa organización era a Hinata, usted sabe ¿por que la quieren a ella?-

Tengo solo un presentimiento pero en realidad no estoy segura, de que es lo que quieren-

"me querían a mi, no a Sasuke, porque fuiste Sasuke, por que…" se recriminaba en su interior la joven Hyuga, estaba a punto de reclamarle a la quinta, pero algo que había aprendido de su amado era a esperar, y después reclamar.

¡Hinata! ¿como has estado?, has seguido las recomendaciones- le pregunta Tsunade, mientras lleva a Hinata, a una sala medica

Si, al pie de la letra- y entre un espeso silencio Hinata preguntó – en verdad, me querían a mi para esa misión peligrosa –

Así es Hinata, no solo a ti, sino también el jutsu secreto de Orochimaru, aunque no sabemos que es lo que quieren en realidad, pero te recomiendo que no te preocupes ahora ya no esta en tus manos, si no en las del escuadrón, que he enviado-

Está bien y gracias - contestó con una delicada sonrisa y se retiro a su casa con un solo pensamiento "¿Por qué el enemigo la buscaba a ella?"

Los ocho ninjas parados, esperando por una estrategia, esperando por una ventaja

Parecen que son muy poderosos- menciono Kiba

Lo único que no entiendo es, si solamente querían a los que pelearon con akatsuki, por que buscaban a Hinata – dijo Naruto

Sasuke, tienes idea de porque querían a Hinata – preguntó Ino

Si bien es cierto, todos los que estamos aquí hemos peleado con un akatsuki, ya sea directa o indirectamente-

Si lo dices así Shikamaru , entonces si hay una razón para que quieran a Hinata- interrumpió Sai

Después de todo ella, nos acompañó en la búsqueda de Itachi- replicó Sakura

Sasuke tu viniste en su lugar por que ella esta embarazada ¿verdad?- preguntó Shikamaru

Así es, Shikamaru, yo mismo vi el comunicado en el cual Hinata era requerida para una misión rango "S" y pues decidí ir a ver a la quinta y pedirle ese favor -

¿Qué embarazada?- cuestionaron Naruto y Kiba a la vez

Así que estas embarazada, Hinata- se dijo Kiba así mismo, mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro y se levantaba

Kiba… ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Naruto, que tenia el mismo gesto de desilusión

A ver si hay rastro de enemigo-

Espera voy contigo-

Y mientras esos dos muchachos caminaban, una plática comenzaba a surgir

Aun sigues enamorado de Hinata ¿verdad Kiba? –

Así es, ¿están obvio? -

La verdad si, pero ni tú ni yo tenemos oportunidad, yo la rechace, y a ti…-

Solo como un amigo me vio – le interrumpió Kiba a Naruto

Oigan ya es tiempo de irnos- gritó Sakura y así los dos escuadrones escaparon entre la noche


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

hola!!! aqui esta el capitulo 5 , de Genjutsu eterno, bueno como les habia dicho, al principio de esta historia,

me vi en la necesidad, de crear, nuevos personajes,

ojala les guste las personalidades que les di a cada uno, al igual que la apariencia que intete describirles,

Muchas Gracias,!!!

* * *

Vuela un ave negra sobre el espeso bosque, con dirección, hacia la hoja, el ave vuela, nada le detiene.

Después de mucho volar, al fin se detiene, ha llegado a su destino, y así como ha llegado ha desaparecido.

¡Lady Tsunade!, ¡Lady Tsunade!,- grita Shizune

¿Que es lo que ocurre?- contesta con aburrimiento

Al fin nos ha llegado, las primeras noticias, al parecer son ninjas renegados entrenados por los mismos akatsuki-

Quiero ver lo que dice, el mensaje-

"nos hemos encontrado con cuatro de ellos, dos son unas gemelas, Atzume, e Itzume.

La primera de ellas es pelirroja su banda es de la aldea oculta entre la arena, su hermana Itzume

Lleva la banda de las rocas, pero al contrario de su hermana su cabello es

negro como la noche. Los otros dos, una muchacha que porta el protector de la hoja llamada Yuna,

que parece que fue entrenada por Itachi, el cuarto de cual solo sabemos su nombre, Taisei.

Por su propia boca nos hemos enterado de que nos reclutaron a todos nosotros, por que algina vez peleamos

con akatsuki, por el momento eso es todo"

-¿lady Tsunade usted conoce a alguno de estos ninjas?-

-No, pero no entiendo por que quieren a Hinata –

-Pero mi lady ella fue del grupo de búsqueda de Itachi, a lo mejor sea por eso-

.No lo sé, ¿será eso suficiente?, además para que el jutsu secreto- justo en ese momento, un instante de lucidez, apareció –Shizune quiero que mandes este mensaje al escuadro en misión ¡Rápido!- y entregándole aquel pequeño pergamino Shizune se marchó.

El agua se mueve con el mínimo roce de sus pies, sentada, como siempre, ahí estaba, le encantaba esa sensación, solo que ahora era diferente a ocasiones anteriores, no solo por aquel acompañante, si no porque ahora ella valía por dos.

-Sasuke me dijo, que tuviera cuidado, cuando anduviera por aquí, supongo que a ti te ha dicho lo mismo ¿verdad Lee?-

-Si, pero también me dijo que no te prohibiera nada – contestó

-Nada que no fuera peligroso ¿verdad? –

-Así es-

-¿tu crees que Sasuke se preocupa demasiado?-

-No lo creo, me parece que es normal, pues al fin y al cabo aquí comienza la restauración del clan-

-Tienes mucha razón- y en ese momento, la lluvia comenzó a caer – ven tomemos té, comienza hacer frio-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era momento de separarse, los dos escuadrones se dirigían hacia su destino, no sabia que les esperaba, ahí el ambiente era denso, las expresiones de preocupación, eran inevitables

-Bueno aquí nos separamos- ordeno el líder, que justo en ese momento, fue interrumpido por al presencia de un ave mensajera, tomo el papelito, lo leyó e inmediatamente pregunto – Sakura, ¿tienes el pergamino, del jutsu, secreto?-

-Sakura que contesta, con mucha vergüenza –me lo han quitado, lo siento-

-"maldición, entonces si lo quieren para eso" se dice así mismo – no te preocupes, eso solo confirma que lo quieren para una cosa, revivir a los akatsuki- dijo Shikamaru

-si eso es verdad, tenemos que asesinarles primero, ante de que comentan esa locura- dijo Sasuke

- muy bien el plan es así, no sabemos que clase de habilidades tienen pero sabemos, que cada uno de ellos fue entrenado, por un akatsuki, para nuestra ventaja nosotros sabemos las habilidades de cada uno de los akatsuki, así que guíense por su banda y por eso nos ayudara par a predecir que tipo de jutsu utilizan así que ¡andando!- ordeno Shikamaru.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola espero que les haya gustado el fic. Poruqe el proximo capitulo es el final, espero sus Reviews con muho cariño y gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

El momento había llegado ya, no sabían que era lo que les esperaba, las cruentas batallas están a punto de empezar, nada les detendrá, van dispuestos a demostrar lo que alguna vez se les enseño. El escuadrón que es atacado primero es el de Shikamaru

Como me alegra verte otra vez- le dice Taisei a Shikamaru, - me da gusto presentarte a mis otros cuatro compañeros- mientras termina, otros cuatro shinobis salen de la espesa hierba, uno de ellos tiene el pergamino que le fue robado a Sakura.

Mientras la presentación continúa el otro escuadrón es emboscado, comandado por Yuna y otros cuatro ninjas, - es bueno volver a verlos- comenta la kunoichi - me parece que ya conocen a las gemelas, pero creo que a Aiara no la conocen ¿verdad?, ella es de la aldea de la cascada-

Eso quiere decir que la entrenó Kakuzo- pensó Ino, que justo en ese momento fue interceptada por Yuna – adonde crees que vas- le dice mientras mantiene un kunai en el cuello, y en ese instante la cruenta batalla comienza

El líder observa con cuidado, observa que Taisei tiene el pergamino en sus manos

Quieres el pergamino para revivir a todos los akatsuki ¿cierto?- pregunta Shikamaru

Pero que es lo que dices, ¿revivirlos?, ¿crees que queremos el jutsu para eso? Por favor…, pero si nosotros somos la nueva generación, solo que necesito a alguien, y ustedes ya me lo han dado- le dijo irónicamente Taisei

¡no puede ser!, no quieren el jutsu, ¡quieren a Sasuke! – respondió Shikamaru

Bravo… pero a estas alturas Sasuke, ya debe estar en las manos de Yuna – decía mientras aplaudía

¿Qué es lo que quieren con Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura

Matarle… ah! Y sus ojos también –

¡¿para que?!- replico Naruto

Venganza… poder… que se yo –

De repente los kunais comenzaron, a ser lanzados, las batallas habían empezado, Shikamaru sabia que debían ir a apoyar a los otros, pues sabia que aunque Ino, Kiba, Sai, eran poderosos, no podrían contra el poder de Yuna, además de que los ninjas con los que peleaban, tenían habilidades terribles, como la de Hidan, eso hacia el panorama más serio. Naruto y Sakura peleaban bien pero no podrían con tantos.

Por otro lado, el escuadrón de Sasuke, Atzume ya se había encargado de Sai, lo había separado de grupo, mientras que Ino peleaba mano a mano con Itzume, y mientras eso pasaba Aiara se encargaba de Kiba y Sasuke, pero justo en ese momento todo termino, una gran explosión producida por Yuna hizo que la batalla terminara, y que se llevara a un camarada.

Están todos bien- pregunta Shikamaru, su escuadrón intacto está, pero al momento de llegar hacia el escuadrón de Sasuke, este está completamente herido

Aquí esta Ino y Kiba- dice Neji,- Sakura ¡ven! Están muy heridos

¿Dónde esta Sai y Sasuke? – pregunta Naruto

Sai, fue … fue separado del grupo- contesto Ino con mucha dificultad

¡¿y Sasuke?! – grito Sakura, demostrando que a pesar de los años, todavía seguía sintiendo algo por el Uchiha

No, logro escapar, a la explosión, lo más seguro es que….- respondió Kiba, que se encontraba ya de pie

Es que haya muerto- completó Ino

tenemos que encontrar el cuerpo, si es así - ordenó Shikamaru – Naruto, Neji ya saben que hacer, rápido muévanse –

maldito , Sasuke no pudiste haber muerto, así de fácil, que le vamos a decir a Hinata- se dijo en voz baja pero eso no impidió que Neji escuchara

la verdad, Naruto, le diremos la verdad-

Las horas pasan, el escuadrón aun espera, la neblina comienza a bajar, un par de sombras comienzan a revelarse.

-¿Sasuke?- Pregunta la pelirrosa

La cara de Kiba y Shikamaru lo dicen todo, conforme esas dos sombras avanzan descubren que una de ellas lleva algo en su espalda, sin más que decir, la pelirrosa corre hacia aquellos dos, para verificar si la persona que alguna vez amó, esta viva. Despacio y con cuidado lo van bajando y mientras le retiran su banda el resto solo se acerca, y confirmada su sospecha, emprenden el regreso.


	7. Chapter 7

este es el ultimo capitulo.... adiós los veo en otros fics!!!!!!!!!11

* * *

La madrugada acecha, a la joven de nívea piel, en su cabeza solo da vueltas una idea, "¿Por qué la querían a ella?". Pero en un momento de lucidez, descubre, que no es así, la joven lo ha descubierto, a descifrado el acertijo, y con unas pisadas indetectables, escapa para revelar la respuesta, corre, por las calles vacías, de pronto la lluvia se interpone, pero eso no evita que continúe su camino-

no me querían a mi, querían a Sasuke, tengo que decírselo, a la Hokage-

La lluvia sigue golpeándola, su ropa esta muy pesada, pero eso no le impide recorrer su camino, esta preocupada, y harta de esa sensación, sigue su rumbo, cae estrepitosamente pero como ya se ha mencionado, no hay nada que la pueda detener.

Después de mucho correr, al fin ha llegado a la oficina de la quinta, pero se detiene antes de llegar a la puerta escucha algunas voces, todas ellas conocidas, pero la que más esperaba no se escuchaba, poco a poco, se va acercando, se va acercando a la cruda realidad, y justo detrás de la puerta acaba de escuchar, la peor frase que jamás podría haber escuchado

Sasuke murió en combate- dice Shikamaru, y justo en ese instante, en el momento en que termina aquella horrorosa frase Hinata aparece, con una mirada vacía, ahí estaba de pie, en ese lugar que se había llenado de silencio, tanto que las gotas que escurrían de su nívea piel podían escucharse y en medio de ese silencio torturador el corazón de la joven se detiene primero, para después expresar su gran dolor.

¡como que murió!- grita la joven de piel nívea, -¡como que murió!- vuelve a gritar mientras ve Shikamaru a los ojos, mientras le exigía el que no hubiera cumplido su deseo – ¡te pedí que no lo dejaras… que no lo dejaras morir!- vuelve a gritar con mucha más desesperación, mientras unas lagrimas escurren de su rostro, y poco a poco, va tomando distancia de aquel lugar, se muerde los labios, unas lagrimas vuelven a salir de su rostro y se va, se va corriendo, lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar.

¡Naruto!, ve tras ella, se puede lastimar, ¡Rápido!- y con una rapidez, inmensa empezó a correr, atraves del viento, a través de todo, para alcanzar a Hinata que no sabe para donde correr.

Sasuke, ¿Por qué tu?, ¿Por qué?- se repetía así misma mientras corría – tu, eras la persona que yo amaba, eras la persona que me amaba, no sabes como maldigo al destino, que te ha arrebatado de nuestro lado- y mientras la lluvia cae sobre ella, mira al cielo, esperando que este le de una respuesta.

De pronto aparece Naruto, y con un "lo siento" de parte de él, ella cae de rodillas, al suelo mojado, él la toma entre sus brazos, la levanta con cuidado, y se la lleva de regreso a la aldea.

Mientras van por el camino, el muchacho de ojos inquietos le pregunta, que si desea verlo por ultima vez, a lo que ella responde que si, sorprendiendo a Naruto y a ella misma.

Por fin ha llegado, el momento más duro de su vida, esta ahí, tapado con una ligera sabana blanca, su rostro, tan inexpresivo como siempre, solo que ahora esta tan apacible, la joven lo mira, acaricia su pelo

Parece que duermes, no sabes…, no sabes… como me gustaría, que me regañaras de nuevo, por danzar descalza en el jardín, no sabes…- en ese momento su voz se corta, y vuelve a llorar, - como me gustaría que hubieras visto a tu hijo- llorando de nuevo, - Sasuke, perdóname, yo soy la culpable, perdóname, por mi culpa perdiste la vida –

No es cierto, quien iba a saber que esto pasaría- le dice Naruto, a Hinata mientras la mira a los ojos, y sin más que decir los dos se van

– es hora de irnos – la muchacha sale de aquel, lugar, desconsolada, sin nada, siente que todo se le ha ido, parece un fantasma, no sabe ni siquiera por donde ir, la lluvia la sigue mojando, levanta su cara, y con un esfuerzo inmenso dice

Iré a la mansión, a cambiarme-

Espera Hinata tengo algo para ti- le dice mientras saca algo de su bolsillo, mientras saca un pañuelo negro – toma, es de Sasuke-

¿Qué es?- Naruto, solo calla y coloca en sus manos con mucho cuidado aquel objeto, que es el ultimo recuerdo

Es… es… su banda – dice Hinata mientras su voz escapa de su garganta, la lleva directamente a su cara, siente aquel dulce rose y empieza a llorar – gracias- y justo en ese momento la muchacha desaparece.

Mojada la joven llega a su hogar, sube sin mucha prisa a su habitación, y ve sus últimos recuerdos antes de irse al funeral, ante de irse a ese lugar maldito, en ese lugar donde todo se juntara.

Tengo yo la culpa- se decía mil veces mientras estrujaba contra su pecho el último recuerdo de Sasuke, con un gran pesar la joven se separa de aquel objeto y se va.

Ya en el funeral, toda la aldea, se encontraba ahí, viendo al Uchiha caído, no se movía, no daba muestra de que estuviera viva, no mostraba nada, solo estaba ahí, sin saber que el funeral aun no había terminado la lluvia vuelve a aparecer, la gente comienza a retirarse, Hinata se queda ahí parada frente a él, de repente se mueve, se pone de rodillas, parece que ha tomado una decisión, se levanta y se va hacia lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

Ha llegado a su casa, que vacía ahora está, comienza a sacar unos pergaminos no sin antes tomar la banda de Sasuke para guardarla en su chamarra, algo prepara, con mucho cuidado, marca un círculo en el suelo, y solo un pensamiento habita su cabeza, "el volver a Sasuke", "el volver a saber que esta ahí"

Sasuke…- dice la joven de pálida piel, que comienza a hacer sellos con las manos, y acompañada, de un trueno la muchacha cae al suelo, y como si ese trueno fuera una señal, es Kiba quien se dirige hacia Hinata, pues tiene un mal presentimiento, y en el momento en que el joven abre la puerta la encuentra en el suelo.

Maldición, Hinata que has hecho- piensa, mientras la toma entre su brazos, para llevarla con la Hokage

-¡lady Tsunade!, lady Tsunade!- grita Kiba, impaciente con la joven en brazos

-¿que ocurre Kiba?-

-mire Hinata, algo ha hecho, pero no se que, la encontré tirada, en el suelo, dentro de un circulo ¡ayúdela por favor! –

- muy bien ponla, ahí- ordena Tsunade, pero cuando comienza a revisarla, descubre un desgracia

-¡no puede ser!, que es lo que ha hecho- dice Tsunade mientras pasa su mano, por la frente de la joven

- ¡¿que le paso?! ¡Dígame!- reclama Kiba

- ella, ha… usado una técnica prohibida-

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? No entiendo-

- ella, ha caído en un genjutsu eterno, lo que significa que no despertara jamás-

- como que en un genjutsu eterno, explíquese –

- ella se ha inducido a ese estado, y el único que la podría despertar de ese genjutsu era Sasuke, con su sharingan-

- ¿y qué hay de Kakashi?, ¿el la puede despertar? –

- no, porque él no es Uchiha, con un sharingan sanguíneo-

- y su hijo ¿que pasara con su hijo?-

- el niño , se desarrollara normalmente, ahora ese niño será hijo de la hoja, al menos hasta que su sharingan sea tan fuerte como para despertar a su madre- responde Tsunade mientras ve a Hinata

-¿por qué lo ha hecho?- le pregunta Kiba

- porque solo en ese estado, podrá volver a ver a Sasuke, solo así, sus recuerdos con él, los momentos que pasó con él se repetirán, y se repetirán hasta el final de su vida- dice Tsunade mientras mira por la ventana, sin nada más que hacer.

Ahora la joven de piel nívea, se encontraba atrapada en un mundo de fantasía, donde, ella podría volver a ser feliz, donde ella lo vería de nuevo y aunque de forma egoísta actuó, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ahora ella ha caído en un genjutsu eterno. El destino que alguna vez fue su enemigo, ahora ya no es nada para ella, ni para él, ahora parece que todo el dolor se ha acabado.

-¿tanto lo amabas?- se pregunta Kiba, esa pregunta que parece que nunca será respondida, algo aparece, pues sin saberlo, mientras el joven retira la gruesa chamarra, su respuesta ante su cara se encontraba, un sonido metálico resuena en toda la habitación, era la banda de Sasuke y con eso, su respuesta llega – lo amabas, y lo amabas demasiado, ojala que lo que hiciste te haga feliz- piensa mientras levanta la banda de su camarada y la pone entre las manos de la joven que inconsciente esta.

FIN


End file.
